


Run boy run!

by Creatorphan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, Light side bashing, M/M, One Shot, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Songfic, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorphan/pseuds/Creatorphan
Summary: "Run boy run" Luna said.Harry took the advice and ran for his life.Inspired by the song 'Run boy run' by Woodkid





	Run boy run!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic that I'm posting so I'm sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes.

**Run boy run! This world is not made for you**  
Harry was panting as he ran. He dodged branches and jumped over trees who had fallen over. He didn’t want to fight anymore, he was tired. 

**Run boy run! They’re trying to catch you**  
Aurors were running after him, throwing spells and curses his way. He couldn’t let them catch him. No, not again.

**Run boy run! Running is a victory**  
The dark was gonna win this war, now that Harry refused to fight for them. The light was losing their chance at winning this war now that their hero was running away.

**Run boy run! Beauty lays behind the hills**  
Harry is so close to freedom, soon for the first time in his life he can finally feel free. He’s so close to safety, he’s so close to his beloved.

**Run boy run! The sun will be guiding you**  
The sun was rising in the sky. He was running towards it. He had escaped from hogwarts early in the morning, just when the sun began to rise.

**Run boy run! They’re dying to stop you**  
The aurors were getting desperate to try and catch him. Harry was fast and the aurors were getting further and further away each second.

**Run boy run! This race is a prophecy**  
The prophecy that got him into this chaos was fake. Dumbledore had faked the whole prophecy from the whole darn beginning. Too bad that most people didn’t know that prophecies was self fulfilling. 

**Run boy run! Break out from society**  
Harry ran away from the society that didn’t lift a damn finger to help him. Like they expected him to fight Voldemort and an army of death eaters by himself. 

**Tomorrow is another day  
and you won’t have to hide away**  
Tomorrow he’ll wake up, and not having to worry about the war, he won’t have to hide away his true self.

**You’ll be a man, boy!  
But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run**  
Harry would have to stay strong for now, he’s soon there. He’s not far from safety, he’ll make it.

**Run boy run! This ride is a journey to**  
His future is near, his real journey is about to begin.

**Run boy run! The secret inside of you**  
Not many knows about the horcrux that’s resting inside of him. The small piece of Voldemort's soul that has been keeping him safe for so long.

**Run boy run! This race is a prophecy**  
Few knows about the faked prophecy, and Luna was one of them. Luna told him to run, and Harry took the chance and ran for his life.

**Run boy run! And disappear in the trees**  
He finally lost them. But he still needs to run, he needs to be sure that they can’t find him. Harry is not gonna let them capture him, no… not again.

**Tomorrow is another day  
And you won’t have to hide away**  
He wants to be back in Tom’s arms, he wants to feel safe again.

**You’ll be a man, boy!  
But for now it’s time to run, it’s time to run**  
He’s close, he only needs to hang on a little longer.

**Tomorrow is another day**  
Harry yearns for those ruby red eyes that looks at him with affection.

**And when the night fades away  
You’ll be a man, boy!**


End file.
